


It's Robin

by aldebaran26



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, M/M, secret identities and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldebaran26/pseuds/aldebaran26
Summary: Dick Grayson is getting his own personal rogues and one of them is a cute one
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Roasted Server Secret Santa 2019





	It's Robin

Dick sat still completely serious as he listens intently to Bruce giving him his first case. But that is just a façade, inside Dick’s mind is doing numerous somersault as Batman finally trust him enough so he can go out on his own into the dangerous streets of Gotham.

Okay, Maybe Trust is not the word.

Since Bruce gave him somewhat of a trial run of a case that he needs to solve on his own. The case being theft by a kid no less that the residents call Red Hoodie. Most theft cases in Gotham can be handled by the police but this Red Hoodie manage to evade the law enforcers and his heist is getting bigger enough to warrant a call from Gordon asking Bruce to look into this case.

So far from what has Dick has gathered from Bruce’s explanation the Red Hoodie uses no weapons when he pulls off his heist but the victim and witnesses claims different account on what he looks like. They the Red Hoodie is a full grown man wielding a gun, but the surveillance video just show a kid maybe one to two years younger than him.

“Maybe he uses some sort of toxin like Scarecrow??” Dick spoke up

“No, We run test on the witnesses they came out negative with any toxins from their blood” Bruce grunted. 

“I suspect Hypnotism or the kid has an ability to distort perception. But I’m still not sure he is not dangerous but this Red Hoodie could be a real problem and maybe even take the Joker’s former moniker if he is not caught immediately, that’s why I’m giving this assignment to you, I trust you can handle this case, Chum”

Dick was grinning now

“Don’t worry B! I will catch that thief in no time three nights, tops!!”

Dick was on his 10th night and he was starting to get irritated at this Red Hoodie

The first time Dick encountered the thief it was a from a pawn shop, the kid managed to escape his grasp and sight, seemingly to vanish into thin air when the thief made a turn into a dead end alley. He didn’t get to see the face as the hood darkened the thief’s features.

The second time he encountered the kid he manages to put a tracker on his hoodie he manage to follow the signal but it suddenly vanish in Crime Alley when he found the tracker it was fried and burnt to a crisp. He is not sure what the Red Hoodie did but at least he now knows where the thief resides it will be just a matter of time till he catch this kid.

25th Night of his patrol and Dick is full on “Bruce mode” How can this Red Hoodie manage to escape every chase, traps and plans he has devised to catch the thief but every single time the kid just vanishes as if he was never there in the first place. 

“You know you are really getting annoying following me around, Boy Blunder” a voice just said

Dick quickly turned around and sees the Red Hoodie a few meters away in front of him his head is still covered by that stupid hood but what strike him the most is how half of his face is covered by an unnatural shadow.

Dick was actually speechless usually he has clever lines to throw around but the Red Hoodie caught him by surprise that he is completely silent.

“Huh? I always heard you where chatty, Cat got your tongue Robin?” Red Hoodie taunts

Robin recovered and quickly throws a birdarang towards the thief, only for the Red Hoodie to easily dodge the projectile.

“Your life of crime ends here” Dicks shouts at the Kid

“Yeah.. Whatever you walking traffic light… also kid? Nice insult by the way we are almost the same age”

Dick finally found his opening and manages to tackle the Red Hoodie to the ground

“Oh Robin, Not until our third date” Hoodie teased him

“Well if you reveal your face maybe I will consider asking you out” Dick teased back

Hoodie just smirked at him

“Hmmm… Not in the plan but I’ll think about it,” 

“And what plan is that?? Beside you being caught?”

“You’ll see”

Suddenly Robin’s eyes feels heavy, his surrounding turning dark the last thing he saw is another person wearing a Red Hoodie.

\------

Dick started to open his eyes he feels like somebody dropped a ton of bricks, then he realize he was tied to a chair in front of him is the Red Hoodie without his disguise, Black hair and blue eyes he is rather cute _No Dick stop checking out the enemy even if they are cute_

“Ohhh Sleeping Beauty is awake” The Taller Hoodie spoke he can see his mouth smirking at his predicament

and another kid a bit younger than the guy having similar features as well

Dick tries to struggle and get out

“Don’t bother I enchanted those rope to be unbreakable” the younger one carefully warned

 _Enchanted?_ A magic user Dick thought

“What do you want?? You know Batman will find me and you will be in much trouble when he gets here”

The smaller one just smiled at him

“I don’t think he can find us… This Room is like a small pocket dimension, it’s the reason why you bats couldn’t find us when we pull our heist”

Okay this is new information he can work with this maybe Bruce can contact Zatanna and help locate these thieves if he gets out of here

“You still haven’t answered my question what do you guys want?”

“An autograph” Cute Hoodie said flatly

Dick was silent for a few minutes did these thieves kidnap him for…. “A what?”

“An Autograph boy blunder, apparently one of the Gotham so called villains is a fan of yours and wanted your autograph said villain is willing to give enough cash for my partner and I to live in luxury till I’m old enough to get a proper job” cute hoodie explained

Dick was confused at this revelation and it showed on his face 

“What’s the point of all this!? You could have just ask me!!”

“Not sure… But based on the instruction we had is that we should not make it easy on you or the bats” young Hoodie explained

“Who are you talking about?” Dick inquired

“We don’t know either we just got the instruction from a kid named Alvin”

“But yeah, here’s the deal sign the autograph and we drop you off somewhere and we might be your personal rogues maybe like I will be your Catwoman” The taller Hoodie winked at him

This got Dick to blush which earn him a smirk from the older Hoodie

“I guess that’s a deal?” 

Dick thinks about his current predicament he could wait for Bruce to get him but if the younger hoodie is correct it might take a very long time since they are not ordinary thieves, But if he agrees, he can give new information to Bruce, the thieves will lay low for a while, he gets a personal villain of his own and maybe a cute boyfriend his line of thought breaks at that idea 

_“Stop thinking about the cute hoodie, even though he offered himself to be my catwoman no stop, he is just messing with you… unless… no just go for a logical compromise”_

Dick just sighs “Fine it’s a deal I’ll give you my autograph”

“Thanks! You really doing my partner and me a solid” Cute Hoodie smiles at this

  
  
_He has such a cute smile too, Goddamn it stop thinking about it_

the ropes were loosened and he was given a good photograph of him by the young Hoodie

“Thanks again for doing this, Ohhh… Just address it to CM and sign it, then I will leave you somewhere in Gotham after you are done” the young magic user explains

After signing the picture Robin was lead to a door which he presumes the exit

“Well Boy Blunder now that you know my face when will we have that date?” Cute Hoodie asked  
  
“W..what?” Dick stammered out

“Well you said it yourself right reveal my face and you might consider going out with me?” 

“I don’t even know your name!! I can’t just call you Hoodie! There are two of you!! I can't call you the Cute Hoodie and the other one is Young Hoodie!” Dick blushed at his mistake calling the other guy cute and cute hoodie was smirking at him 

“Cute Hoodie huh? Fine.. You can call me Jay I will look forward to crossing paths with you again Mr. walking traffic light”

  
  
“IT’S ROBIN!!”

“Yeah, I know just love teasing yah~” Jay answered back 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, I'm sorry this is what i'm able to write but still hoping you like it m(_ _)m


End file.
